


avow

by noseforsatu (berryargento)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Azure Moon route foreshadowing, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 12:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryargento/pseuds/noseforsatu
Summary: When they are together, suddenly there will be silence - a comfortable pause.





	avow

**Author's Note:**

> Writerblock is here so I tried on icing the block away while trying various things ... one of them is my best girl and her gf. Please forgive me.

Racing down the hallway of partly ruined Garreg Mach Monastery, for once Annette didn’t really care if she is about to trip. Her clumsiness always attract random boxes or barrel to suddenly appear before her turns. Then, she would fell, creating one embarrassing experience one to another. Though, it is no time to be worrying for such trivial things, as Sylvain informed her with a quite shocking news earlier.  
  
Sylvain and a few others were tasked by Dimitri to subdue some bandits earlier by the area of Rhodos Coast. Annette couldn’t join them as she and her father would busy with some paperwork together with the said King. Just as the orange-haired woman finished for the day, she caught a glimpse of auburn-haired Paladin was back with a tattered armor, and-  
  
_“—Mercie!”_  
  
“Miss Dominic, you shouldn’t be yelling. This is Infirmary.”  
  
The physician worked there quickly reprimanded her as she entered the perimeter of sick bay. Just as she expected, one of the curtains is closed, crowning a bed that she suspected to house a certain short-haired sandy blonde woman.  
  
“I’m, I’m sorry. Is Mercedes okay? I heard she was-”  
  
Sylvain might be one who loves to sprout lies, but not this time when somebody is injured. There is no chance to avoid one to be injured in the battlefield, even though they might be positioned away from the vanguard or working as a healer on the back. Attack from the enemies may come from any direction, you should stay vigilant in any given time.  
  
_‘Mercedes was badly injured when she is trying to shield magic attack directed to Felix. I already said to him to stay put-’_  
  
The physician gave her a knowing look, smiling before she explained, “The wounds are treated. She is sleeping at the moment. If you wanted to stay by her side, I can allow it as long as you are not noisy.”  
  
Annette gave a mute nod. As the physician made her exit, the orange-haired woman bowed, stating her gratefulness before Annette looked at her back - to the closed curtain.  
  
As much as she is used to see someone injured; soldiers, her peers, the professor, even her own father, she wasn’t sure if she can endure to see her dear person is hurting. Magic may heal fast, the scars may slowly fade, the blood may dried, but still Annette couldn’t bring herself to marvel on the painful expression.  
  
Especially not Mercedes.  
  
After a handful count of deep breaths, Annette steeled herself to take a peek on the satin-colored curtain of the Infirmary. The said sandy blonde-haired woman is now closing her eyes in a slumber. There is no hint of pain marred her face, perhaps a sign that the healing magic and the herbs are working wonders to make her sleep in ease. Her beautiful robe is partially tattered, though it doesn’t really matter as any fabric can be sewn back.  
  
Annette held her breath as she took a glimpse of the bandaged right arm on the bed. She is afraid she might wake Mercedes initially, but the urge to hold that hand is prominent. Annette clasped that hand, the fingers that usually warmer than her own are now staying colder.  
  
“... If only I’m there to protect you.”  
  
The words take her back when they got into a small fight back five years ago during their shopping trip, of how Mercedes dislike her for standing strong because she is there. Mercedes didn’t want for anything bad happened to Annette because of her. Annette could say the same to Mercedes as well, of how she didn’t want for anything bad happened to Mercedes.  
  
And yet-  
  
“... Mercie.”  
  
Annette whispered as she placed a small kiss at the back of her hand. A silent vow. This may happen at any time. Her heart may ache every time as the battle wounds might be unavoidable. Though if in the future the things going to repeat, she will be sure to stay by her side and waited for time to heal.  
  
Or if the fate decided that it is time for Mercedes to depart, Annette will-  
  
“I won’t let you be alone.”  
  


* * *

  
  
While it is not rare for Mercedes to dream about her past, every recollection was so warm that she thought it is merely passed just recently. Mercedes never dwell; dwelling is not needed as there is nothing that can be done to change the past.   
  
The recollection that she dream of now is when she is enrolling as one of the oldest student by Fhirdiad’s School of Sorcery.   
  
Being adopted to a merchant, her insistent adoptive father at times told her to use her inherited Crest for his benefit, such as pushing her to marriage. Going to school was what he could say as a movement to make Mercedes is one step closer to his goal, but Mercedes never align to her adoptive father’s wishes, despite thinking to go on with the flow of life without resisting.   
  
To be honest, by going to a school in such age beyond her peers, Mercedes felt left out; she could easily reenact those sneering eyes when others were looking at her - how they are singled her out as she is older, how they don’t want to get in her way as she is older than others.  
  
But then, someone talked to her. Not like any others who will be inferior because of Mercedes’ age.  
  
“Your writing is beautiful. Mind if I borrow your notes for a bit? I was late to class earlier so I didn’t catch the earlier lecture.”  
  
Orange-haired girl with a small stature. Her hair is donned in signature small twirl at the bottom. Her eyes were bright but hold a depth of green. It’s like a forest, one where you will dare to walk in while it is unknown whether you will make it out in a piece or not.  
  
“Oh, sorry about my manners. My name is Annette.” the girl introduced herself. “And you are?”  
  
.  
.  
.

  
  
“Annie …?”  
  
—And of course, the call yielded a silence as she was alone when she blacked out.  
  
Earlier during the battle in Rhodos Coast, Felix were about to be struck with a magic by one of the bandits because of his positioning. Perhaps it is due to misunderstanding at Felix or from the initial command that the slip-up happened, then again it falls to her, one adjacent unit to Felix, who can be able to save him. The spell might be one of basic attacking spell - it doesn’t mean basic can’t hurt. Mercedes didn’t remember much as she fell to the sand, numbness coursing along her body as it was exposed fully to said attack and she blacked out sooner.  
  
Mercedes expected that she would be somewhere in a camp, treated but can’t move, but her eyes quickly caught an image of familiar Garreg Mach Monastery hard ceilings. Most of the renowned Monastery might be ruined, but the ornaments of the ceiling stayed almost the same after a few renovation, with an exception to the Cathedral center. She thought she was in her own room, to see the half-open curtain of Infirmary around the bedside, then a tinge of weight--yet it was warm--by her right hand.  
  
Annette is there, holding her hand as she closed her eyes in a sleep. Mercedes didn’t know how long has the time passed since she was phased out, only the orange hue from the window way noted her that it is close to nighttime soon. Maybe the day has changed, Mercedes has yet to know, though it doesn’t really matter now.   
  
The short-haired blonde couldn’t feel much of her body yet that she didn’t dare to move, though she simply returned the grasp of Annette’s smaller hands on hers.  
  
Perhaps she is tired - either because of waiting or because she is working her hardest too for the day, Mercedes mused, as Annette didn’t seem to stir upon the shift of pressure.  
  
Just like how Mercedes called her name earlier, as she hoped that someone will be by her side as she awakened, Annette stirred - as she hoped the orange-haired woman would be awake.  
  
“Mercie …?” she dusted her eyes away from sleepiness, blinking thereafter. As if the switch is hit, she is quickly being chipper. Maybe if Mercedes is not lying helplessly like she is now, Annette will jump in for a hug.   
  
“Y-You are awake, thank goodness! I, I was-”  
  
“Annie. Don’t worry, I’m okay.”  
  
“Yeah. You are okay.” Annette shook their joined fingers again, she raised it a bit to clasp Mercedes’ bandaged hand with both hands. “But I won’t say that I’m not worried.”  
  
Mercedes chuckled. “I know. I’m sorry that I made you worry.”  
  
Annette replied with a gentle smile, “Don’t be.”  
  
When they are together, suddenly there will be silence - a comfortable pause. Over many years, they have known what the others might say, how the others might react in the face of something, how the others might be so stubborn to the point that there is no words needed.   
  
The silence speaks, so is their closeness, and the small touches. The warmth by the fingertips already served well to reassure Mercedes that Annette is there when she needed her. Her relieved smile already told her that Annette is eased from her worry, even though Mercedes is still bedridden and wounded. The light on those deep forest green eyes never changed, strong but kind, radiating more unspoken words as the silence continues to beckon them.  
  
_‘I miss you. / I’m glad you are safe. / I’m so grateful to see you again.’_  
  
“Mercie,” her tone was soft.   
  
Mercedes didn’t have to guess what Annette was going to say - or ask - next, only answering the silent plea with a small nod.  
  
A feather-like touch to her lips is coming from smaller pair of lips than hers not long. A small act. A small word in-between. Annette pulled shortly after, cheeks dusted in faint pink. The kiss is there not as a means to state any urgency. It was something similar to her beaming relief - a touch that expressed Annette’s joyfulness to see her well.  
  
“It will be dinner soon, I’ll bring you something to eat so you will recover even faster.” she grinned. “I need to report back of my work to my father first, and asked His Highness of something-”  
  
Though before Annette is up from her bench and leave too far, Mercedes nudged on her gloved arm.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Will you eat together with me here, Annie?”  
  
A pause, then Annette’s cheeks were flushed again, her smile is wider than ever, “Mhm. I’ll be back soon and I’ll spoon-fed you until the last bites!”  
  
“_Ara_, then I’ll be waiting for my dear Annie to feed me lovingly.”  
  
“_Mou_, Mercie. Stop it, you make me feel embarrassed.”


End file.
